


I Believe: I thru III

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-26
Updated: 2002-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Dana Scully meets three little fairies





	I Believe: I thru III

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

I Believe: I thru III

## I Believe: I thru III

#### by Laurel

Title: I Believe: I thru III  
Author: Laurel  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Date Archived: 02/26/02  
Category: AU (Alternate Universe)  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Skinner/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: G  
Spoilers: A glimpse of Dana and Melissa Scully in Piper Maru  
Permission to Archive: Yes to Phantasy Files, DitB and slashing Mulder, anyone else just ask first  
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes: Inspired by reading about a movie on fairies.  
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: Dana Scully meets three little fairies

* * *

I believe: The enchanted garden 

* * *

The little red haired girl dragged the light branch through the mud. It was an hour after the summer storm and although the rain had been torrential, the air had not cooled with the downpour. 

She discarded the branch and twirled her umbrella in her hand, poking at the bubbling mud. Worms wriggled on the sidewalk and the musty scent of the rain permeated the air. Leaves dripped their dew on her cheek. The puddles reflected rainbow colors that shimmered in the potholes filled with water and spots of gasoline. 

A small movement caught her eye. The black-eyed Susan bobbed their heads in the wind. The weak sun sent spears of pale light through the gray clouds. Again the movement caught her eye. A buzz accompanied the iridescent flicker, a flutter of wings broke the silent breeze. She turned her head. The innocent white daises nodded. Bees drunk on nectar visited the grand roses. 

Across the street Melissa was playing skip rope with the other girls. 

"Oh, it's just a dumb old dragonfly," the girl muttered. She was at least hoping for a hummingbird. 

She joined her sister and cajoled her into letting her play. 

"A dumb old dragonfly!" Alex roared. 

The roar didn't carry very far as he was only approximately four inches tall. 

Fox chuckled and Walter quirked his mouth in a tiny grin. 

"She's just a little girl. She didn't know what she was seeing. And besides, you didn't present yourself," Fox patiently explained. 

Alex replied huffily, "It's just so hard to find little children who will believe in you these days. Walter, you said she could be trusted," he complained. 

"We've been watching the children for some time Alex. You'll see. Once she sees us for what we are and not some annoying insect she'll be just fine." 

"She better not try to kill me with a fly swatter," he muttered. 

Fox slicked some dewdrops from a flower to make his wings shine. 

"You'll see Alex," Fox promised. 

"I thought she was nice," he murmured. He tried to hide his disappointment. 

"All girls are nice until they grow up and discard their childhood beliefs." 

"What's her name?" 

"Dana. That's her sister over there. Melissa." 

"Missy. Sounds like a bratty name." 

"They are brats." 

Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"Army brats. Or is it navy?" 

"What does that mean?" 

"I'm not sure," Fox confessed. "The parents look like fine people to me." 

"I'll steal a few crumbs from the sugar cookies the mother was baking." 

"My little thief," Fox said fondly. 

Alex smiled, his green eyes sparkling and his tiny elfin ears fluttering, the insult ignored. 

"Army is on the ground, navy is in the water. What's the other one?" Walter asked. 

"Marines. Plus they have soldiers in the air too," Fox replied. 

"Why do they have to have all those soldiers? Why can't they just get along instead of fighting and killing each other?" 

Fox shrugged. "They're humans," he explained. 

The skies opened again, letting out a great spout of rain. The three fairies took cover under some nearby mushrooms that were sprouting on the lawn. Birds ignored the rain and triumphantly snatched up the worms on the sidewalk. 

Underneath the mushroom caps, the three fairies waited out the weather. They huddled together and watched the fat droplets slide down their makeshift umbrella. The musty smell of the fungus assaulted their noses. Alex hungrily tore off pieces of the mushroom and cleaned it off in the rain before biting into it. 

The rain didn't last long. Only enough to soak the lawn and turn the pale sidewalks dark gray. The girls had retreated to the safety of the porch, anxious to keep their clothes dry and their curled hair intact. When the rain petered out, they cautiously returned to their game. 

The three men flew to a nearby shelter in the hollow of a tree and made a quick snack of the delicious mushrooms. Walter went to retrieve some water and they all enjoyed a late afternoon snack and watched the children play. 

* * *

It took several more days in which the three observed the girls they had chosen. Dana seemed to play more roughly. She was not as delicate as her sister but neither was she rude or mean like a boy child. She liked to run and discover. She played hide and seek, blind man's bluff and liked to scrabble all over the jungle gym but when it rained and she had to stay inside, she played with her dolls quietly or tossed dice over a wide array of board games. 

She liked to dress up too, like her sister, on occasion, and she enjoyed playing little girls' games like hosting a tea party for her teddy bears or hopscotch. She used an Indian arrow head instead of a plain old rock found in the gutter or a delicate bracelet like the older girls used. 

They decided their moment had come when she was all alone in the garden and was trying to dig out a tiny shy frog that had hidden itself in the soil. 

She looked forlorn at not being able to find a new pet or playmate in the little creature so the trio simply let themselves be discovered. 

She uttered a tiny gasp as her eyes finally gazed upon the sight of what she thought were several dragonflies and discovered that they were tiny fairies. 

She stood still, making sure her eyes didn't deceive her. She blinked and yet they were still there. She didn't dare move. The three men relaxed and sat down on a broad leaf, quite nonchalantly. 

They practically ignored her as they plucked a tasty flower and munched contently on a petal. All three held the petal between tiny fingers and shared the treat. They smiled nervously, waiting for the next move she would make. 

She took a trembling step forward. When they didn't fly away she took another. Now she was right in front of them. She could reach out and touch them. She could blow her breath and disturb the flower they sat on. 

All three finished eating and stood, shaking out their wings. Alarmed at the thought of sudden flight she shrank back. They bowed deeply and spread their wings for flight. Instead of flying away they made several figure eight shapes in front of the dazzled little girl and landed on her sleeve. They all giggled at her amazed expression but managed to introduce themselves. 

She was quite happy to chat with them, cradling their bodies in the sleeve of her colorful peasant blouse. Her voice was so soothing that Fox and Alex fell asleep, lulled by Walter's conversation with the girl. 

Some time later they woke when she called out her sister's name excitedly. 

* * *

Every day, Dana and Melissa went to the garden and watched the fairies. They gathered twigs and branches to build them a new home. The trio instructed them on how best to place the tiny twigs and larger branches so the structure wouldn't collapse. 

It was risky to build their house here. It was full of people, not just children, but they took the risk. The girls were special they knew. They had observed them for some time and singled them out as believers. They had watched them play and fight with each other, saw how they treated their toys, how they lovingly brushed their dolls' hair, how they shared, how they made up after an argument. 

The three men smiled with satisfaction at the house. It looked rickety, a shambles of branches to the untrained eye but it was solidly built and held together. 

To finish it off they needed more material: moss for the bed, thimbles and acorns to hold drinking water, pipe cleaners and reeds, bits of cloth, thread, silk and velvet, and sharp thin needles to wield as weapons against intruders. 

The girls eagerly rushed off to seek the things they needed. 

The trio put on a wonderful show for the girls in appreciation. They flew through the air, gliding like birds. In the blink of an eye they shot up like tiny missiles. Little flashes of light winked as the sun caught their iridescent wings and set them ablaze with light. The girls gazed in awe at the sight. 

They buzzed like insects, their wings whirring, slicing through the air as they tiny acrobats performed. They came to rest on the girls' outstretched hands. 

All three removed their tiny caps and bowed deeply. The girls giggled and lightly stroked their tiny bodies. Their faces were flushed with exertion and sweat dampened the multi colored clothes that Alex had carefully sewn together. 

For a special treat Dana brought them several sugar cubes to nibble on. The sugar crystals were sweet and full of the energy they needed. They licked the tiny squares until they were sated. 

After a brief rest the girls were treated to another performance. All three landed on a rose bush bursting with apricot colored buds. They carefully avoided the sharp thorns and played among the flowers, alighting on one then leaping gracefully to the next. The blooms nodded with each tiny leap. They played among the pale pink roses disturbing a bumble bee, hugged the stalks of deep blue salvia and slid down them like banisters. They plucked at the shy white daisies, playing a game of "he loves me, he loves me not". They anointed themselves with pollen until they were covered with yellow and rust colored dust, tiny clowns at play. They sipped at nectar. 

The girls were called away by their mother and reluctantly they went inside. The fairies continued to play until they tired. A light supper of carrots drizzled with flower nectar, tasty nasturtiums, cherry tomatoes and a leaf of lettuce, all plucked from the garden filled them up. They shared one sugar cube for dessert and saved the rest for the next day. 

They lay on their bed of moss, patting their full bellies. To entertain them while they watched the sun set, Fox played a song on an instrument he had fashioned with a hollow reed. Holes were poked through the top so that the sound when he blew into it was the high whistle of a flute. 

Alex snuggled up to Walter to listen. His green eyes drowsed as the sun set. Walter looked down at him, entranced by the thick lashes that hid his beautiful eyes as the lids began to close. 

The red and orange flames crossed the sky and beamed into the house. It set the inside briefly aflame. 

Fox finished his song and the others clapped in response. He gave a bow and put the flute away. It was nearing their bedtime and he could barely stifle a yawn. 

Clothes were carefully hung on branches. They brushed their teeth and washed their faces. They climbed into bed, re-arranging the moss, setting the pieces of cloth around them. Pillows were plumped up and settled beneath their heads. 

They said good night to the creatures of the day--the industrious ants, the beloved lady beetle, the graceful butterflies, the tiny curious field mice, the croaking frog and songbirds. The night animals crept out--stealthy cats with glowing eyes, raccoons with clever delicate paws, the squeak of a leathery bat, the flutter of an owl's wing somewhere in the trees. Good night to all the creatures until break of day. 

* * *

In the morning they performed their daily cleaning rituals. Alex was afraid of the water and had been since he was very young so he didn't join in the bird-baths with Fox and Walter. It was very nice of people to put out shallow containers of water for their feathered friends but Alex would gingerly dip his fingers into the vessels to wash himself. He preferred getting early morning dew from the blades of grass or the moisture cupped within a flower. 

Fox on the other hand took to the water like a fish. He was graceful as he swam around the bottom of the fountains or pans of water. His wings helped him swim as he spread his legs and fanned them back and forth, thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Walter liked to splash about. He was a strong swimmer as well but he enjoyed the childhood joy of sending sprays of water every which way, sometimes just to annoy his lover. 

Little by little Alex began to get used to the water with Walter's help. He would take a hollowed out acorn in his strong hands and fill it with water, then patiently pour tiny drops of it over Alex's head. Each flinch of his lover cut him to the quick but they found that if Fox joined him he would visibly relax and stand still for the shower. 

Afterwards, as a reward, Walter would dry him off by waving a leaf over his body. Alex loved to be pampered and he did his best to get over his fear. 

After washing they would keep their faces free of beards by shaving with sharp grasses. They brushed their teeth on twigs, ate parsley from the garden to freshen their breath and combed their hair with prickly burrs. 

They spun around in joy at seeing their friends again. Dana and Melissa faithfully visited them every day, heeding their advice not to tell anyone of their existence. 

Daily they would entertain the children with their acrobatics, flying in dazzling iridescent circles. They received many treats and played new games that the girls made up for them. They watched the children grow and sighed in sadness at the thought that one day they would no longer be children. Eventually they would lose the gift of believing. 

The garden provided them with a great bounty of food and they had plenty of insects to converse with. They shared with each other the secrets of which flowers were sweetest and held the most nectar. They warned each other of danger, of birds that would readily swoop down on them or predatory cats that were attracted to their silvery wings . 

When summer turned to autumn it was time to fly and find a new home. They liked adventure and new places and longed to again encounter the beautiful graceful black and orange butterflies the humans called Monarchs. When they immigrated to Mexico they resembled an fluttering orange cloud made up of delicate wings. There, the air was different, the flowers more exotic and sweet, the people spoke a strange language that was soothing, the sun was hotter and even the water seemed different. 

They found a new home to build quickly. It would be some months before they returned to the sisters but they knew they would be waiting. They had promised they would return. 

* * *

I believe: Fairyland of love 

* * *

They had a new winter home in California. It was close enough to the ocean to hear the slap of waves and the rush of the water chasing the shoreline but they were well sheltered from the winds. It was a beautiful place, with plentiful reeds, trees, bushes and fragrant flowers. They built a home with materials they found close by. 

Here they could play with little disturbance. They had no fear of discovery by humans. The shouts of people playing in the wet sand barely penetrated their new home. Again, it was a ramshackle structure, built of twigs, driftwood, branches, pebbles and leaves, moss and cloth. Food was plentiful in the forms of berries and grasses and sometimes they found wild vegetables in the ditches if they traveled further. They also had flowers and other edible plants. Water was always available and as for bathing, they liked to splash in the foam at the edge of the shore. Even Alex who had taken so long to conquer his fear would dip into the ocean. 

They spent the days playing, searching for food and maintaining their house. They would meet other fairies from time to time. They learned what animals to befriend and which ones to avoid. Days were carefree and hours could be spent watching the sun play on the waves, collecting colorful pebbles, sipping nectar, flying, making love, preening their wings, conversing with the insects they met. 

It had been years since they had left Dana and Melissa. They had enjoyed their time with the girls. A childhood had passed in the blink of an eye. New interests occupied them. They were at the age soon enough to like boys, to gossip with other girls on what was appropriate to wear to a dance. 

They would find new children but now they wanted time for each other only. 

In the cool of the afternoon shade their desire grew as hot as the sun on the sand. Alex smiled coyly at his lovers and flew to their home. 

With the others' help, each little fairy cleaned himself out with a tiny length of thin reed that grew nearby. Small amounts of water were poured into their tiny openings until they were flushed out. 

Fox playfully flew up against Alex as he was patting his behind dry with a leaf. He was always careful not to pick any poisonous kinds. His parents and elders had taught him which plants and leaves to avoid. He certainly didn't want a rash back there! 

Fox removed his jaunty cap and bowed to Alex. He fell into a kneeling position and delved between his thighs. Alex yelped and grew hard instantly. 

Behind him, Walter rubbed his furry chest against his back. 

He rubbed his fingers over Fox's head and grasped thick handfuls of the rich brown hair. Fox let him go gently and Alex's cock slapped against his stomach with a soft thump. Fox slid further between his legs to lick delicately at the tiny balls tucked behind. They were dusky pink with his arousal. Fox rolled them around in his mouth enjoying the squeals issuing from his lover's throat. 

Fox saw Walter's thick fingers rub against the tiny opening. Searching fingers popped in gently with the help of flower nectar as lubrication. 

Alex closed his eyes and moaned, rocking back on Walter's hand. Walter disengaged his hand and replaced it with his thick cock, already liberally coated with nectar. He gently rocked back and forth until he was fully inside his lover. 

Fox was teasing him with his tongue. He licked the plump cock head leaking pearls of his seed, which shone in the summer sun like jewels. He lapped away the tiny beads of sweat that dotted his balls. The slow lazy tongue lashing led to his thighs where it sought out his navel. Alex playfully pushed him back down to his groin. Fox happily obliged. 

Walter worked his hips until he resembled a tiny piston. His wings whirred with the growing intensity of his movements. 

Alex was engulfed with the most exquisite pleasure from Walter's vigorous cock and the wonderful talents of Fox's mouth. He spilled his hot seed with a cry that joined the harsh clicks of insects and the buzzing of Walter's wings as he joined his lover in orgasm. Walter spilled himself deep inside his lover's tight channel and the climax nearly sent him flying. He held his wings tightly together until he was spent. Fox swallowed all of Alex's semen in one long continuous swallow before pulling away. 

Alex collapsed into his arms, his wings spread wide. He was thoroughly exhausted. Walter fluffed out his wings then joined his lovers on the bed of moss. 

They needed to rest a few minutes before they brought Fox satisfaction. Alex gave him an evil grin and Walter's face mirrored that of his young green-eyed love as they captured Fox between their sweating bodies. Fox knew he could do nothing but surrender. 

They tickled, kissed and teased their clever lover until he was helpless with laughter and moaning with desire. Not being able to let him suffer for long they pounced on his aching cock with eager tongues. Each tweaked a nipple as they licked at the weeping tip and sensitive thighs. Fox moaned and grabbed their heads demanding release. 

Alex took him deep into his mouth, a delicate finger probing his opening. Walter swallowed his moans with a sucking kiss and in moments Fox screamed and spilled his seed into Alex's waiting mouth. 

Alex kissed Walter, sharing Fox's taste with him. All three curled up around each other, content and sated, and soon fell asleep on their bed of moss and velvet. The incessant rushing sound of the surf lulled them to sleep. 

* * *

They dined on edible flowers and nectar. Dinner was silent, each lost in his own thoughts. They liked their new home but some things were always missed when they made their home in the purely natural world. 

When they made their homes in fields and forests, they were apt to be less cautious. They didn't risk discovery by humans but had to be more vigilant where animals were concerned. 

There were other advantages to living in a city. Crumbs of bread and chunks of piecrust were not to be found. Alex couldn't steal sunflower seeds from the bird feeders for Fox. Alex couldn't use marshmallows for a pillow. 

He liked to use the soft cushiony treats for sleeping and if he was hungry in the night, he could tear off a tiny piece and nibble at it. They didn't make the best pillows. If left out too long they grew stale and hard and once Alex had nibbled a large chunk out of the middle of the marshmallow and the next morning he had been unable to extricate himself from the sticky head rest. It had taken both of his lovers to pull away the dark cap of hair away. Fox had giggled the whole time until he noted Alex's pout. Fox lovingly, and with contrition, washed his hair and had even perfumed the thick dark mass with rose petals. 

In the future he resolved to use the marshmallow as a pillow only and kept the miniature kind nearby to munch on. 

Here near the ocean and wherever they made their home in natural surroundings, there were things the city didn't have. The air was fresher, the water cleaner, the flowers wild and sweeter and even brighter than those in the cultivated gardens and they found many of their own if they ventured into meadows and forests they liked to frequent. 

They looked forward to finding the next child or family of children to enchant and play with. They missed the bedtime stories they overheard as they lay draped within a lamp shade. Mothers and fathers and sometimes older relatives would read aloud from the books. 

Fox had taught his lovers how to recognize letters and how to put them all together to read. His family had lived with schoolteachers and their children and he loved books. 

Fox liked to learn many things. He wanted to know how objects were made, how they worked, the mysteries of science. He always said that knowledge is power. 

In the house where Walter grew up with his own family the grandfather that lived there told his grandchildren stories of the ancient myths, of courageous heroes, of mythical battles. The old man had lost a leg in the great war and the thump of its wooden replacement echoed on the floorboards as he acted out the stories. 

Alex liked fairy tales best. He liked anything fanciful and beautiful. He especially loved books that featured clever and humorous animals or smart, adventurous children. 

They couldn't wait to get to the city again to find such a wonderful family again. They missed the bedtime stories and sweet treats. They wanted to enchant children and watch little girls feeding their fuzzy bears tea. They wanted to make children giggle and sigh in awe at their flying skills. A garden with fresh vegetables and ripe strawberries was dreamed about. They missed the sound of dice scrabbling across board games on misty rainy afternoons and the shout of boys playing baseball in parks. In a few weeks they would return again to the city. By that time it would be nearing autumn. A time for school and football and not long after there would be the human feasts of Thanksgiving and Christmas when a few crumbs would go missing. 

* * *

I believe: A new beginning 

* * *

They couldn't wait to reach Washington D.C. They loved the city in spring when the cherry blossoms adorned the trees in sweet pink petals. When they fell the three fairies liked to fly among the soft flowers as a strong breeze shook the trees. The flowers were silken and Alex loved to rub them against his body. They were sensually satisfying and he loved to share the sensation with his lovers. 

They were on their way, carrying what they needed on their backs. Only the essentials, since they were heading for warmer climates where they could build a new home and forage for new supplies. They wanted to visit their childhood friend one last time. 

They had temporarily set up shelter in Virginia. They loved the peaceful stillness of the woods although a house was nearby. Actually it wasn't all that quiet either. There were many songbirds in the trees and squirrels that scampered and chased one another and at night, the nocturnal animals emerged so that a continuous chattering, clacking, croaking, clicking cacophony of noise filled the air. 

They had plenty of twigs and branches for a shelter and flowers to wrap around them as they slept. They had to wash their clothes more frequently as they couldn't carry very much with them but it wasn't difficult to find the water they needed. 

After a well-needed rest Alex was feeling quite amorous and he approached Fox, wrapping his long arms around his waist and digging his nose into his partner's ear lobe. With a little sigh and a kiss he melted against Fox's back. Fox was always as ready as he was. It didn't take long for Fox to lean back into his embrace. Alex could feel his cock pulsing as his hand hovered over the patched up trousers. 

"My pretty little Fox," Alex whispered lovingly. 

"My little mouse," Fox replied. 

Mouse had been a nickname of Alex's since childhood. He had always been the smallest in his family. Now he was as tall as Fox with a lush muscular body. Fox still called him mouse on occasion but only with affection. 

Walter sulked. He wasn't as pretty as his lovers. Sure they thought him handsome and he had a very muscular body for such a tiny creature but his face wasn't delicate or fine-boned and what was left of his hair had streaks of silver in it. 

He watched as his lovers cooed and cuddled. 

Alex pushed his fingers through Fox's lush head of hair. Fox repeated the action on Alex. Their wings whirred with their arousal and their legs entwined as they whispered endearments to each other. 

Walter envied their youth. He was older than both of them although fairies did live extraordinarily long lives. He knew they had many more years together. Decades of enchanting children until they grew up. Years of living and loving, of watching his lovers make love, of helping build a new home each summer and winter season, of delighting in the antics of Alex and Fox, of hunting for the sweetest berries for Alex, of searching for the softest velvety moss for their shared bed, of holding Fox as he was startled from a bad dream, of flying with grace and abandon with his lovers by his side, of making love until it was night, until Alex and Fox were exhausted and he could hold them in his tight embrace until they all fell asleep. 

He had a good long life before him. Some fairies lived several centuries. His mood lightened and his scowl softened. Alex floated over to him and nuzzled into his neck. His wings wrapped around Walter's. He rubbed his cheek against Walter's, his arms holding him tightly. Fox joined them and nuzzled Walter on the other side, clasping his own wings to theirs. 

Walter sighed and smiled. They always knew when he was moody and they knew exactly how to cheer him too. All three stayed in that pose until the sun set. They watched the brilliant fiery colors as the sun burned its last for the day. They made up their bed, rearranging the moss until it was just the right thickness. Alex took out several large petals and they used those for a blanket. Alex and Fox wrapped themselves around Walter. Their wings clutched tightly to his. They fell asleep as twilight gave way to full night. 

Dawn witnessed them in the same position. Even though Walter's wings had loosened in sleep they still touched his lovers'. 

Blue skies were waking to a new day. The gentle breeze blew the clouds around. Pink and golden light was replaced by the insistent sunlight. It was going to be another glorious day. The three performed their morning ritual cleansing. A tiny piece of twig cleaned their teeth. The lady of the house had thoughtfully filled the birdbath with cool water so they washed themselves well. Clothes were smoothed out by stones warmed by the sun. 

They dressed hurriedly, anxious to greet the day. They laced up shoes that Alex had cleverly made from discards of cotton clothes, elastic and a pair of ripped moccasins for the leather soles. 

They made a quick breakfast of fresh wild berries, a few bread crumbs and seeds. A quick drink of cool water and it was time to play. Before they set off, they rested their full bellies by lying in the grass and observing the clouds in the sky, trying to decide what shapes they looked like. 

"Look, a dragon," Fox pointed out. 

"I see a dog," Alex exclaimed. 

"A castle. You can see the blue sky where a door should be." 

Alex and Fox squinted, unable to see it. 

Walter shrugged. "It was a castle," he defended. "Now it's a camel. See the nose?" 

"Oh yes. I see it," the others exclaimed. 

"Oh! Mickey mouse." 

"You just like rodents don't you?" Fox teased. 

"It's right there. You can see the round ears," Walter pointed out. 

"Okay." 

"It's true," Alex emphasized. 

"I see it. But now the mouse has blown apart. It's two flowers." 

"How beautiful," Alex sighed. 

The changing images delighted all of them. 

"Come, it's time to fly," Walter announced. 

They removed their caps and set them down in the hollow of a nearby tree. They flew in a single line, three across. Their wings shimmered in the sun as they flew straight and true. As if of a single mind, they swooped upwards and scattered in three directions, gliding, floating, flying like missiles. 

They swooped down like kamikaze pilots, floated gently on a breeze, twirled through the air like a maple seed. They flew until their wings were a blur of iridescent silver shot through with veins of blue and green. They laughed delightedly at each other's antics as each little fairy tried to outdo the other. 

They came to rest in a high treetop. Here the air was cool and they were hidden by the deep green leaves. They set their caps on top of their heads and lazed about high above, preening their wings and resting. They lay there until they were chilled then set off into the sun with their few belongings. 

* * *

The city confused them but Fox and Walter were very good with maps and directions. The building was easy enough to get into. They could fly high above the people's heads, blend into the bright fluorescent lights and buzz discreetly with the human noise of air conditioners and fans and human voices. 

They found Dana in an office in the basement. Her boss, a gruff but kindly man that resembled Walter had just left. The three fairies were hidden inside a table lamp, careful of the hot bulb inside. 

The new agent looked around at the cluttered but orderly office. There was a new desk for him. 

"What's his name?" Fox asked. 

"Dog something?" Alex replied. 

"No." 

"Yes, listen," Walter admonished. 

"Dagwood?" Alex inquired. 

"That's a cartoon!" Fox replied. 

"Doggett!" Walter exclaimed. 

"What an odd name." 

"He seems nice. He has beautiful eyes. Like the sky," Alex said dreamily. 

"So agent Scully it's you and me now that Diana Fowley is gone. I still don't understand though. You're a woman of science, a medical doctor. How can you be in charge of the x-files? I'd figure you for a skeptic." 

"Hasn't our first case together convinced you that not every thing can be explained away by medical science?" 

"You mean the truth is out there?" he said with a touch of sarcasm. 

"I believe it is." 

The three fairies smiled and nodded in satisfaction. They flew close together, a bright pinpoint of light that dazzled the eye for a moment and then they were gone. 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Laurel 


End file.
